Sweet Dreams
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: Takes place in mid-season 3 when Emma comes back from the Enchanted Forest. Henry always asks Regina for Emma to stay the night. All is well until one night. HOT AND SEXY ONE SHOT!


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one shot! It's been a few months since I've written anything. I hope you like! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Emma normally stayed the night with the Mills family whenever she would be invited over for dinner. Henry would beg Regina for Emma to stay the night anyway. Knowing that the brunette could almost always never say no to her son, she always agreed. Even though it made her uncomfortable in so many ways. Mainly because Emma and Henry were getting so close. Regardless, Emma never really felt like going back home after eating. Regina did know how to cook and Emma was always too full to function.

Emma had just returned from the Enchanted Forest. After encountering Regina's mother, she wanted to get to know Regina even more in the hopes that she would talk about her relationship with Cora. She wanted to know everything and why Cora wanted her to be the way she was…the Evil Queen. Her brief encounter with the queen had her mesmerized. She had no idea how hot she was. Those corset dresses that hugged her curves and exposed her cleavage…the memory made her quiver in fear and in excitement.

The blonde would always end up sleeping with Regina. Yes they had a guest room, but the room was so creepy and empty. She would start off laying down with Henry, but once he fell asleep, it was like sleeping with a mule the way he kicked. He kicked her so hard one time she actually fell out of the bed.

The first time she ever knocked on Regina's door she heard her sigh through the door. Knowing exactly who it was because she knew Henry was a heavy sleeper and there would be no way he would knock on her door at three in the morning. Regina insisted that Emma either go home, sleep in the guest room, or the couch downstairs would suffice. However, Emma had the same puppy dog eyes that Henry did and cringed. Surprisingly, Regina hadn't had such a good night's sleep in such a long time that now it was almost mandatory that they share a bed when the blonde stays the night.

After dinner, Regina tucked Henry in while Emma showered, then made her way into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She changed into her baby blue silk pajamas, then sat at her vanity and began removing her make-up from the day. As she was doing that, Emma came out of the bathroom in a towel, in her own little world. She didn't even see Regina. Emma was humming Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. Regina stopped and turned to Emma, completely stunned to see her in such inappropriate attire, number one, and number two, that terrible humming.

"Miss. Swan!" the brunette sternly spoke, making the blonde jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ Regina! I didn't see you!"

"Do you mind? I can't unwind from the day with that God awful humming!"

"I could sing for you Madame mayor." Emma smirked, knowing it would piss the brunette off.

"If you continue to scrutinize me, I will have to ask you to sleep with Henry or elsewhere." Regina eyed the blonde in the towel from head to toe. "And can you please put on some clothes! You're distracting me."

"Oh, am I?" Emma smirked.

"Not like that!" Regina blushed, trying to hide it behind a glare.

Emma chuckled at the flushed mayor. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Regina froze, feeling a warm sensation between her legs. _No! No! NO! You cannot do anything other than sleep with the savior!_ She fussed inwardly.

Once both women were in bed, Emma waltzed over to her side of the bed grinning from ear to ear; ecstatic that she made the mayor, the former Evil Queen, blush. She was feeling pretty damn proud of herself. Regina was nose deep into a book, but could feel Emma's energy and glanced at her.

"What are you so happy about?" the brunette asked bitterly.

"Oh nothing." Emma responded in a sing-song tone.

Regina sighed dramatically as she put the book in her lap. "Lying will get you nowhere Miss. Swan."

"It's nothing. Scouts honor." she continued to grin. Emma loved pissing Regina off as much as the brunette did her, but what was she supposed to say? _Oh, I made you blush, I can tell you have a crush on me? I know I irk you, but you secretly love it? When I saw you in the Enchanted Forest I wanted you to have your way with me?_ No. No way.

"Miss. Swan, if you don't tell me this instant I-"

"Geez! Alright! So pushy!" Emma shouted then got quiet. Emma bit her lip and began to blush.

"Oh, dear. Look who's the one blushing now." Regina smirked. "This is going to be good."

"I…um…" she stammered then took a deep breath. "In the Enchanted Forest, there was a moment when I saw you and…well…the dress you were wearing…it was…um…it did things to me."

"Things? What things? My attire has no magical power I assure you."

Emma groaned. She was going to have to go into detail. "It made hot….you know…it made me want to jump your bones." Emma turned beet red, grabbed her pillow and hid her face.

"Oh, I see." Regina grinned a wicked grin. The brunette pulled the pillow out of the blondes face, leaned it to her ear, which made Emma's heart rate increase so much she could hear it in her ears, and whispered; "Are you saying I made you wet Miss. Swan?" her raspy voice and those words laced with seduction was enough for Emma to need to change her underwear, the blonde let out a whimpered groan.

Her words escaped her, all Emma could do was nod. Regina couldn't believe she actually said that. Neither women moved an inch and the tension was so thick it was hard to breathe.

"Well then, just what are you going to do about that?"

"Huh?" the blonde was pulled from her hazy gaze. All she could focus on was the proximity of Regina and her hot breath on her ear. "What am I going to do about what?"

Regina snickered wickedly then inhaled Emma's sweet body wash. "About the fact that I make you wet. What are you going to do about it?"

"Umm…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hmm…" Regina nipped the blonde's ear and licked up her neck, causing her to erupt a very loud moan, which Regina had to cover with her hand. "Be quiet! I don't want Henry to hear."

"You and I both know he's a heavy sleeper." she barely made out, blushing intensely.

"You will do as I say, and you will like it." Regina bit her neck a tad bit harder than before, making Emma gasp. "Now…you will lay down and stick to your side of the bed."

"Wh-what?!"

"Goodnight Miss. Swan." grinning darkly, returning to her side of the bed.

"THAT. IS. NOT. FAIR."

"I don't play fair, dear." She turned off her night stand lamp and placed her head on her pillow. "Sweet dreams." she smiled to herself as she heard Emma whine and huffed with frustration.

 _"You will never be good enough! Love is weakness. You're pathetic waste of ability! I should have aborted you when I had the chance!" Her mother's words rang deeply into her ear. Thoughts of her mother's tortuous ways of conditioning her into the woman she was today._

 _"You're a monster, Mother!" she would retort, but Cora would only laugh in response. Cora would end up locking her up in their underground cellar with for days, sometimes weeks, just to show Regina how much power she had without even using any magic. If her husband tried to intervene, he would end up across the room. So, half the time he would remain quiet, and in his place._

 _Memories of her being whipped and tormented by Cora and her father doing absolutely nothing. The pain she felt as each lick of her mother's whips and each word was jabbed deeper, and deeper into her personality, making her into the woman she is. She could feel her skin ripping, blood sliding down her back, her tears choked up, trying to be strong, but failing. Be shook constantly, violently…then suddenly.._.

"Regina! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" The blonde shook the brunette violently to wake her up. When Regina opened her eyes, she had the utmost fear in her eyes. Emma looked down at the brunette as she eased her grip on her arms. Regina held her breath before gripping the blonde and pulling her on top of her into a desperate hug. She didn't say anything, but no words were needed. Emma understood that all this woman needed was to be held. She figured that Regina was having a really bad dream to let Emma hold her like this. "It's okay Regina, I'm here." At that, Regina finally let out the sob she had been holding in, gripping Emma tighter. Emma began to caress her arms, then glanced at the woman so she could caress her face, wiping her tears away. As the blonde began to do so, the older woman slowly stopped crying and began to gaze into those emerald orbs. She wanted to kiss her. The blonde noticed the older woman holding her breath. "Regina, breathe. It's okay. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you. Especially while I'm around."

Regina let out a long breath, not even noticing that she was, indeed, depriving herself of oxygen. "You were having a terrible dream. You were kicking and groaning like you were in pain. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you Emma."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. Can you just…forget it."

"No, what. I'll do anything."

"Just…hold me?"

Emma smiled sweetly then continued to hold her, rubbing her arms. There was a moment of silence that seemed to be at least twenty minutes before the blonde spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." was all she got. She knew there was more.

"I know there is more. Tell me Regina, I want to help and comfort you any way I can."

The brunette snickered at her eagerness. Normally when she had nightmares, she would touch herself to forget the dream, then go back to sleep. Remembering their conversation before they went to sleep, she grinned ear to ear.

"I want you to do something for me. Well…let me."

"Anything." Emma really didn't know what she was about to get herself into.

Regina leaned in to Emma's ear again, making the blonde shiver, and whispered; "Let me fuck you…" An audible gasp was heard from Emma, which made Regina incredibly happy.

"Are you sure-"

Regina crashed her lips onto hers, interrupting her question. A soft moan was released from the blonde. It took a moment for Emma to relax into the kiss, but once she did, she couldn't stop herself. Emma tried to take control, but Regina wouldn't allow it and turned the blonde onto her back and began nipping at her neck. Emma let out a moan as she bit her lip as she let Regina ravish her neck, then quickly shredding her of that white, see through muscle shirt, exposing her taut nipples. Regina grinned as she began to nip and suck on them. Slowly but hungrily, making Emma squirm. Regina slipped out of her PJs, revealing her black lace thong, making her ass look exquisite. She placed herself onto the blonde's thigh and began sliding, making her moan in pleasure.

"Holy shit Regina! You're so wet!" Emma gasped, gripping onto the sheets while focusing on the brunette's movements. The older woman leaned down and kissed her.

"Give me your tongue." she demanded seductively. Emma slipped her hot tongue into Regina's mouth as she began sucking on the muscle slow and hard, making the blonde whimper in pleasure, making her wetter by the second. She let the little muscle go with a wet pop then whispered, "You're the only one who has ever made me this wet." She grabbed Emma's wrist and guided her into her drenched underwear, dipping a single digit into her hot soaking wet core. Both women moaned. "See? No one makes me wet like that. Only you Emma."

Emma couldn't control herself anymore. She thrust two digits into Regina and began pumping her hard and fast, she needed her and wanted her to come for her. Emma had been dreaming of this moment since she came into this town. The way Regina always starred at her, looking her up and down, her voice, the way she wore those fuck me pump heels, to her mouth, everything. She loved everything about Regina. Even though they pissed each other off, she still felt this way, and Regina knew it too.

The fabric of the thong began giving Emma a brush burn, so she did something unspeakable…she ripped them off. It was a good thing Emma was buried deep inside of the mayor because she was speechless; all she could do was moan in pleasure. Granted, she got a look of pure anger, but she was too far gone in ecstasy to care. The blonde continued to pump in and out of the brunette until she felt her walls clenched, then she flipped her over and removed her fingers. Regina was about to protest until Emma's mouth was on her dusty nipples, sucking on them hard until she removed her mouth, hearing that delicious pop. She nipped and licked her way down to Regina's core and ever so slowly sucking on her lips. Tasting her, savoring every drop that was dripping out of her hot core; making the older woman whimper in such pleasure, it was almost embarrassing. Once again, the brunette was about to protest, but Emma rammed her fingers back inside of her, making Regina moan loudly. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. Emma moved her tongue quick on the brunette's clit, pumping her fingers harder and harder until she wrapped her legs around the savior's shoulders and began rocking her center onto the blonde's face, trying to quietly moan, but failing miserably, "Emma! Fuck!" until she couldn't move.

After her orgasm ripped through her, Emma smiled pleasantly and proudly. Cuddling the exhausted brunette in her arms. "Feeling better now Madam mayor?" she giggled.

Regina quirked an eyebrow then smirked. "Not yet Miss. Swan." she quickly tackled her back down on her back. "I didn't get my fill of you, yet." She grasped the blonde's wrist and put them above her head. "Don't touch me." She began kissing down her body ever so slowly, stopping at her breast, nipping and sucking on the pink peaks until they were a darker pink. Emma clearly didn't follow the only rule as she reached and held her head at her breast. Regina immediately stopped and threw her wrist back up, leaning into her body, parting her thighs and placing her knee into her hot core, her lips only a fraction apart. "I said…don't touch." Emma nodded eagerly, moaning in response to her knee between her legs.

She continued her way back down, only this time, stopping at the blondes drenched underwear. She knew Emma always removed her shorts after she fell asleep then put them on in the morning before she woke up, and she was so glad she kept this ritual. She slipped a finger into the top of her purple undies and maneuvered her finger across her lower abdomen, like she would take them off with a single finger, but she didn't. "Hmm, what am I going to do with these?" she asked rhetorically. "Since you ripped one of my favorite panties, I'm going to have to ruin yours." she snapped her underwear back into place and slid down to where she could see Emma's wetness. "My, oh, my Miss. Swan, what have we here?" Emma swallowed hard. "Answer me."

"I'm wet."

"Oh no my dear, you're positively drenched. And for who?"

Emma was blushing again. "You…"

"Address me properly and you shall get a reward." she placed a kiss on top of her underwear. Making the blonde gasp.

"You, your Majesty."

"Much better." Regina licked her slit up and down until she could feel her skin through the cloth. Nipping her lips one at a time, excruciatingly slow. Each time Emma lifted her hips to get more friction, she was denied. Regina held her still and continued her tease until the entire area was soaking wet. "Now, what am I going to do with these? They're so ruined now." Emma bit her lip until she tasted iron. "Oh, I know." She grabbed the damp fabric and ripped it from the blonde. Since it wasn't a thong, it was a little harder to rip, but she got it. Emma groaned in pleasure and pain. She wanted Regina so badly that she was sure that as soon as she would put her mouth on her she would come instantly. Regina smirked then went back down and continued to kiss, nip, and tease her lips and clit.

"Oh, Regina please fuck me. I can't take this anymore."

"I'm in charge here, dear. You will come…I assure you."

She continued her teasing for only a few moments, then shoved her hot thick tongue into her dripping wet core. Emma leaned up and muffled a scream. She went to reach down to grab Regina's head, but remembered how she stopped last time, so she bit her fist as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's legs to pull herself deeper into her core. The blonde began riding the woman's face hard; when she wasn't expecting it, Regina shoved in three fingers and pumped her in and out. Emma continued to muffle her scream with her fist until she grabbed the pillow and let it out. Regina was relentless and didn't stop until she had ever last drop of Emma's sweet come in her mouth, filling her belly.

Regina licked up the remaining juices and licked all the way up to Emma's mouth. She bit her bottom lip lightly and Emma barley smirked. "Wow…that was…"

"Yes…yes it was. And you're right. I do make you wet."


End file.
